Magi the labyrinth swirl-Rabirinsusuwāru o MAGI
by blacking
Summary: Naruto ha encontrado un gran tesoro y para intentar olvidar las injusticias de su aldea el junto con sus amigos emprenderán un viaje en donde las aventuras y emociones se viven al límite, prologo
1. prologo

Renuncia de derechos; no soy dueño de naruto o magi, este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro (lamentablemente), echo de fan para fans

Prologo

En un prado se podía ver a un pequeño niño rubio de no más 7 años quien se encontraba sentado sobre una enorme roca que sobresalía del centro de la llanura, este vestía con una playera naranja con un remolino rojo en su espalda, unos pantaloncillos blancos y una sandalias azules este era el hijo del yondaime hokage namikaze minato y de uzumaki kushina antigua contenedora del kyubi, uzumaki namikaze naruto aunque en realidad nadie sabe esto ya que para el pueblo el gran yondaime solo tiene 2 hijos estos son menma y akane uzumaki namikaze actuales contenedores del yin y yang del demonio mientras que el alma yacía en el joven naruto quien era maltratado por el pueblo al ser el "jinchuriki" del kyubi aunque claro su padre el yondaime desconocía esa información

-odio este lugar-grito fuertemente el pequeño rubio mientras se podía ver como de en su pecho una mancha de sangre seca

-'perdón naru_kun es mi culpa que seas maltratado por tu aldea y que tu chakra este sellado junto conmigo'-dijo triste al borde del llanto-'es mi culpa de que tus padres no te hagan caso y hallan vuelto a tu hermano el heredero de los clanes namikaze uzumaki y que a akane valla a ser la siguiente hokage, mientras que ese era tu sueño'-dijo llorando

-mmm..., realmente gracias a ti es que no estoy solo-dijo animadamente naruto lo cual ocasiono que se calmara el llanto

-'ahhh..., solamente ella naru_kun'-dijo una tercera voz también femenina-'acaso nosotras no te asemos compañía o te ayudamos con tu entrenamiento'-dijo fingiendo melancolía y tristeza

-'es cierto naruto_san y que nosotras no te hemos ayudado'-dijo una cuarta voz uniéndose a la conversación

-es cierto Kurama_chan, tanto Lilith_chan y Ophani_chan-dijo alegremente y con un sonrojo inigualable-me han cuidado desde que están conmigo y me han enseñado todo lo que se-dijo mientras sentía como algo o más bien dicho alguien se recargaba en su hombro derecho y alguien más en el izquierdo lo cual le sacón un sonrojo al rubio niño ya que 2 mujeres se habían recargado en el del lado derecho una mujer pelirroja de larga cabellera y unos pronunciados atributos y unos ojos rubís, una suave y desnuda piel blanca, y del otro lado una mujer mucho mayor que la pelirroja solo de una corta cabellera oscura y unos ojos violáceos, con unos atributos más tonificados que la otra

-naruto_kun nosotras siempre estaremos contigo, fo_xy_kun-dijeron ambas acercando sus rostro al del rubio listas para darle un beso muy apasionado pero...

-que creen que hacen, par de ninfómanas pedófilas, naruto_kun no será mancillado por ustedes-dijo una tercera mujer de la misma edad de la azabache solo que esta era rubia y de ojos azules pero con el mismo cuerpo desnudo de infarto quien sostenía al niño entre 2 grandes y esponjosos "cojines"-yo cuidare de su pureza-dijo con una firme voz solo para ver las miradas de desaprobación de las otras 2-que-

-si tú cuidaras de su pureza e inocencia-dijo con sarcasmo la pelirroja y menor del trio de mujeres

-la perderá mas rápido-dijo la otra señalando al bulto de carne en el cual se encontraba entre 2 gigantescos "cojines"

-ahh..., naru_kun reacciona, por favor no vallas hacia la luz-grito la rubia mientras zarandeaba un bulto blanco con una boca en la cual salía un pequeño fantasmilla con el rostro del rubio de mejillas marcadas

-jajajajaja- reía la azabache y pelirroja al ver la cómica escena y tras esas risas y gritos de desesperación una segadora luz blanca cubrió todo...

En una habitación de piedra arenosa y gastada se podía ver como los primeros rayos del sol entraban por una ventana y estos caían justo donde se encontraba un futon o mejor dicho una especie de tapete en el cual descansaba un joven rubio de mejillas marcadas por 3 líneas en forma de bigotes de gato un largo cabello muy rebelde que llegaba hasta sus hombros, su torso se encontraba destapado dejando apreciar su musculatura y su bronceada piel y como 2 cabezas ocupaban a este como almohada

Las cabezas eran de mujer la primera era pelirroja y su cabello llegaba hasta su cintura y cubría una tercera parte de la espalda permitiendo ver su blanca piel, la segunda que estaba a su izquierda era de pelo azabache el cual llegaba hasta sus hombro pero igual que la primera no portaba prenda alguna permitiendo ver su delicada espalda de piel morena, en realidad solo tenían encima una delgada tela blanca cubriendo a los 3

Los traicioneros rallos de luz alcanzo el rostro de la azabache, que igual de los demás en esa habitación alcanzaba apenas los 16, lentamente abrió sus parpados dejando ver unos bellos orbes azules, lentamente se enderezo dejando expuestos su busto, dirigió su mirada hacia el rubio quien seguía durmiendo, lentamente se acercó a su rostro, delicadamente poso sus labios en los del joven iniciando así un dulce pero apasionado beso el cual de haber despertado al rubio quien devolvió el beso mientras con su brazo izquierdo la tomaba de la cintura y la acercaba más a él, pidiendo sentir como el desnudo pecho de la joven morena se repagaba al suyo, a separarse se podía ver como un delgado hilo de saliva los unía mientras el moreno rostro de la joven se sonrojaba

-valla forma de despertarme robin_chan-dijo alegremente el rubio quien le regalo una sonrisa a la nombrada robin-tal vez necesito otro ya que sigo un poco dormido-dijo pícaramente el joven mientras que en sus ojos azules aparecía un brillo pervertido

-bueno entonces tendré que esforzarme en despertarte como es debido-dijo la azabache mientras bruscamente apartaba a la otra joven del cuerpo del rubio y esta se subía sobre su cintura y se inclinó-na_ru_kun-dijo esto último para después empezar a besar al rubio el cual se dejó consentir

Mientras la pelirroja que había sido empujada del cálido ademen del rubio empezó a enderezarse y a sobarse la cabeza por el golpe recibido mientras giraba la cabeza buscando a su agresor solo para detener su búsqueda y ver como cierta morena y el joven rubio se besaban apasionadamente

-AHHH..., que crees que ases maldita-grito mientras señalaba a la pareja-maldita ya te dije que naru_kun es mío-grito esto último haciendo una mueca de enojo muy cómica

La morena se enderezo soltando un gemido de placer, asiendo enojar a la pelirroja de ojos rojos al tono de su cabello-valla tomate ya despertaste-dijo simplemente mientras se volvía a recostar sobre el rubio lista para continuar pero...

Rápidamente la pelirroja empujo a robin mientras que la "tomate" se posicionaba en su lugar y paso sus brazos por detrás del cuello del rubio quien tenía una pequeña gota de sudor bajando por su cien y reía ligeramente por la discusión de las 2 féminas, pero este callo al sentir los labios de la pelirroja mientras este sujetaba su cintura y la abrasaba posesivamente

Mientras naruto y la pelirroja se demostraban su carrillo, robin se levantó dejando ver su bella figura, mientras se acercaba a donde estaban para vestirse

=techo cercano=

Mientras tanto en el edificio de al frente o mejor dicho en el techo de este se podía ver 4 siluetas las cuales portaban unas capas con capucha que cubría su rostros

-valla conque ese mocoso tiene precio-dijo uno de los encapuchados el cual tenía un pergamino abierto en sus manos en el cual había un dibujo dé el rubio de mejillas rasgadas-valla ofrecen mucho por el en konoha, pero especifican vivo, me pregunto dónde queda konoha-dijo confundido el sujeto

-quien sabe, y hay precio por esas zorras-dijo otro el cual veía con unos mino culares a la habitación de los jóvenes

-al parecer no-dijo el primero buscando en el pergamino

-bueno, parece que solo las podremos venderlas como esclavas y divertimos un poco con ellas-dijo el tercero el cual se encontraba recargado en una barda

-primero hay que revisar la información que dan sea verídica, ya que aquí dice que no tiene experiencia en combate pero la información es de hace más de 9 años-dijo el cuarto el cual se encontraba sentado en el piso con los brazos cruzados

-qué más da, sin duda se dedica a conquistar mujeres para vivir..., espera dijiste hace nueve años-pregunto el que vigilaba

-porque-pregunto el tercero

-bueno parece que tiene entre 14 a 15 años-volvió a decir el vigilante

-entonces tal vez sean sus padres quine lo buscan-dijo en primero-

-entonces pediremos lo doble que ofrecen, sin duda deben ser adinerados para ofrecer una suma de 8 dígitos-dijo el ultimo-bien primero junten información-ordeno mientras los demás a unísono contestaron

-hai-dijeron solo para después desaparecer

Mientras el ultimo que quedaba viendo a la dirección en específico...

-al parecer ya no habrá necesidad de entrar en ese calabozo por oro-dijo mientras se levantaba mostrando su altura la cual era de más de 2 metros mientras se dirigía hacia donde se podía ver una enorme torre que fácilmente podía tocar el cielo

=de vuelta en la habitación=

Se podía ver como la azabache y la pelirroja ya vestidas mientras el rubio apenas se levantaba

-valla naru_kun eres realmente un flojo-dijo la oji roja

-es cierto o es que acaso te cansaste de anoche-dijo pícaramente la morena, mientras se teñían de rojo los rostros del rubio y la pelirroja

-robin, karin si no mal recuerdo anoche ustedes cayeron rendidas tras apenas 4 horas y después solo gemían pidiendo más entre sueños-dijo burlescamente regresándosela a la morena ya que esta se sonrojo mientras que, la nombrada karin estaba tirada en el suelo con la nariz sangrando y su rostro destilando vapor

-co.. como sea, hiere a la biblioteca del pueblo a investigar sobre este calabozo-dijo la morena mientras abría la puerta en donde se podía ver un extraño venado echado sobre un tapete con un pelaje muy fino y suave el cual al verla se enderezo mientras ella tomaba un sombrero de copa que estaba sobre unas cajas y se lo ponía -vamos chopper_chan-dijo dulcemente mientras el animal empezaba a seguirla

-bu..bu.. Bueno naruto_kun, yo iré a conseguir provisiones para el viaje-dijo la pelirroja mientras salía de la habitación pero esta choco con el marco de la puerta

-karin_chan tus lentes-dijo como si nada el rubio quien tenía unos lentes rosas en sus manos mientras la apenada karin los tomaba y salía de la habitación completamente apenada

Tras un breve rato se terminaba de vestir el rubio pero una voz le llamo

-valla naru_chan, realmente eras una bestia anoche primero 4 horas de faena con ellas y luego otras 5 con nosotras-dijo una voz que venía de la nada

El joven giro su cintura para ver en una almohada unas piezas metálicas, lentamente se acercó a ellas y las tomo

-bueno no recuerdo que se quejaran-dijo mientras se ponía un guantelete dorado con un sello con una estrella de 8 puntas rodeada por un círculo en su mano derecha mientras este sello brillaba leve mente

-es cierto naruto_kun, eres incansable o es que nos quieres premiar para crear un DJinn artificial-dijo burlonamente una segunda voz prominente del sello en su mano

-no sería mala idea pero entonces no podría usarlas por un año no les parece-dijo divertido mientras tomaba un cinturón con una chapa dorada que asemejaba la cabeza de un zorro con una esfera en el hocico y en dicha esfera se podía ver el mismo sello solo que este tenía en el centro el numero 9

-y tendrías que dejar de darnos tu rica semilla-so volvía a ori la primera voz mientras el sello del cinturón brillaba mostrando ser el origen de la voz

-hermana, kura_san cálmense, parecen unas cualquieras hablando de esa forma-dijo una tercera voz prominente de un collar de cuencas rojas y con una dorada en el centro con el mismo sello-va pensar que somos unas ofrecidas naruto_sama-

-cállate, si tú fuiste la que se amarro las y le ofrecías tu gordo culo a tu "naruto_sama"-dijo burlesca la primera

-cierto hermana te eres incluso más pervertida que yo y valla que si soy puerquilla-dijo la segunda ocasionando que la esfera dorada del collar se pusiera colorada

-valla Kurama_chan, Lilith_chan y Ophani_chan, son realmente una pervertidas-dijo el rubio ocasionando que las tras piezas metálicas las cubrieran unas auras azules y deprimentes-pero no me gustan tal y como son-dijo mientras las auras deprimentes desaparecían y este se dirigía hacia la puerta

Mientras tanto en un lugar muy lejano, técnicamente del otro lado del extenso océano en un continente en donde habitan los shinobis, nobles guerreros o viles mercenarios dependiendo el punto de vista, mejor conocido como el continente elemental debido que en este lugar los países tenían nombres de elementos y justo en uno de esos países considerado una potencia, me refiero a la aldea de konoha en el país del fuego en donde han nacido grandes leyendas

==konoha==

=torre del hokage=

En dicha torre donde la máxima autoridad de la aldea y actual yondaime hokage namikaze minato o mejor conocido como el rayo amarillo de konoha se encontraba trabajando lo cual era extraño no porque fuera un irresponsable o un inútil sino porque ya casi eran las 10 de la noche, y aquel que no lo conociera diría que no quería ir a casa lo cual no era del todo errado, las causas eran muy simples…

Hoy era el 9° aniversario del secuestro de su hijo mayor que desapareció a los 7 años, y a pesar de las extensas búsquedas no encontraron indicios de su paradero, ese mismo día fue secuestrada hinata hyuga y asesinado hizashi hermano gemelo del actual líder del clan hyuga hiashi, pero se preguntaran que paso ese día, pues déjenme decirles que esa es historia para otro día, volviendo al tema principal al darse cuenta de la desaparean de su hijo, el cómo su esposa kushina se percataron que eran muy estrictos con su hijo mayor debido a que él no tenía un sistema de chakra como tal ya que este estaba sellado, esto debido a que cuando el sello el alma del kyubi en él se llevó consigo su chakra dejándolo como un civil, Pero este también era esa historia para otro día(;)), minato no quería volver a su casa por su esposa...

-mmm..., me pregunto si realmente fue la mejor opción sellar los recuerdos de kushina sobre el secuestro de naruto..., bueno mientras ella piense que esta con su hermano nagato en Amegakure recibiendo un tratamiento..., imagino que estará bien-dijo para sí mismo el rubio hokage el cual vestía con su capa de hokage mientras continuaba en el papeleo

=mansión uzumaki=

Se podía ver en la finca del clan uzumaki a 2 jóvenes de 16 los cuales se encontraban sentados en la sala de su hogar el primero era de un joven de piel pálida, en sus mejillas haya 3 marcas como bigotes, unos ojos azules su cabello alborotado era negro con rojo en las puntas, vestía una capa habitara dejando al aire un desnudo torso y unos pantalones anbu negros con unas sandalias a juego, en su brazo derecho se podía ver la hitai_ate de konoha, él era uzumaki namikaze menma segundo hijo del hokage y futuro heredero del clan y aquel que venció al shukaku, quien en su cara se podía ver una fría expresión de fastidio y culpabilidad, la segunda persona era una bella chica de una clara piel bronceada, de cabellera rojiza como la de su madre, amarado en dos coletas altas, unas chapeadas mejillas adornadas por 3 líneas, su torneada figura envidiadle y deseable, su ropa consistía en una blusa naranja de tirantes que dejaba a la vista su generosos busto (copa c), un mini short de mezclilla azul que dejaba ver sus muslos, en su cinturón se encontraba la hitai_ate de la aldea, en muñecas y codos se podía ver una redecilla de alambre ninja, sus piernas estaban vendadas bajo unas botas_sandalias ninja azules, ella era la novata del año de su generación uzumaki namikase naruko tercer y ultima hija del hokage, también conocida como la gran salvadora del ataque del sanin serpiente orochimaru y zuna o también conocida como la futura Rokudaime hokage pero en sus violáceos ojos se podía ver tristeza y miedo...

Porque se preguntaran bueno la razón se encontraba en el jardín de su casa, alado del pequeño estanque artificial se podía ver una joven mujer pelirroja cuya edad no llegaba a los 35 con un largo cabello rojizo y un poco desarreglado su bella piel blanca tenia arañazos auto fingidos en brazos y piernas, en su rostro angelical se podían ver unas remarcadas ojeras, sus muñecas tenían unas vendas con pequeñas manchas rojizas, ella era kushina uzumaki quien se encontraba de rodilla mientras en sus rodillas se podía ver una pequeña cabeza rubia recargada en su regazo mientras ella acariciaba sus cabellos, uno diría que tenía un niño descanso en su regazo pero al mirar mejor se podía ver como este "niño" estaba echo por trapos y madera, los ojos de la mujer parecían ver el vacío, una cálida sensación desprendía casi desquiciante

La joven chica se levantó de su haciendo y se acercó a la mujer del jardín y con una suave voz le hablo

-oka_san, onii_san se enfermera si se duerme aquí-dijo inocentemente la joven, mientras veía como la mujer dirigía su mirada hacia ella

-quien eres-dijo apagadamente kushina

-oka_san, soy naruko-dijo extrañada la chica y al instante que vio a la mujer parpadear esta ocupo un Henge para volverse una versión infantil de ella misma (con la misma ropa solo que al tamaño)

-ho, naruko_kun, no te reconocí me llevare a tu onii_chan a su cuarto-dijo la mujer mientras tomaba con mucho cuidado al muñeco de trapos y se iba

Kushina al pasar por la sala ignoro la presencia del joven quien al ver la mirada perdida de su madre este bajo el rostro y apretar sus puños

-'maldita sea, es nuestra culpa que baka_onii_san se fuera, si nuestros padres no lo hubieran excluido por entrenarnos el seguiría aquí'-pensó el joven azabache, lentamente vio como la mujer subía las escaleras, y su hermana entraba por la puerta del jardín con un henge infantil-'y okaa_san no estaría así'-dijo esto último levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de su casa

-menma a donde vas-dijo la chica al salir del henge

-a entrenar, recuerda que tenemos que volvernos más fuerte para cuando salgamos a buscar a naruto, recuerda los tres juntos sin importar que-dijo el azabache mostrando una sonrisa marca uzumaki animando a la chica

-tienes razón según los fragmentos kyubi sigue encerrada lo que significa que...-dijo la chica mientras se asombraba por la sonrisa y se animaba nuevamente, pero antes de terminar su oración es interrumpida

-el baka sigue vivo, tal vez viviendo la crueldad del mundo-dijo animadamente sacándole una carcajada forzada a la pelirroja, mientras veía como la joven veía hacia arriba con preocupación-descuida ella piensa que naruto está de visita de su rehabilitación de Amegakure-dijo saliendo de la casa siendo seguida por su hermana

-cierto onii_chan deve de estar sufriendo solo en alguna aldea trabajando de sol a sol para poder sobrevivir mientras busca una forma de curarse-dijo naruko quien se ponía melancólica-'kyaaa naru_kun debe de estar siendo forzado a trabajar en un lugar de mala muerte mientras una vieja gorda lo maltrata y acosa'-pensó aterrada por la posibilidad mientras se imaginaba a un joven y apuesto rubio siendo abusado laboralmente mientras tenía un collar con una cadena mientras vestía unos harapos dejando ver su trabajado cuerpo, mientras el rostro de naruko empezaba a ponerse rojo -descuida naru_kun, onee_san ira a rescatarte- grito fuertemente mientras era rodeada por fuego gramáticamente mientras que a su hermano le salía una gota en la nuca

-'ella lo hace por su objeción por el baka, porque me tenía que tocar una hermana incestuosa, no mejor dicho porque solo del baka y yo que…'-pensó deprimidamente-'lo más seguro que ese baka ya sea más fuerte…, si nunca le pude vencer a pesar de que tengo parte del kyubi en mí, naruto que aventuras no abras tenido ya, sin duda debe estar entrenando sin parar '-pensó lo último con admiración mientras se dirigían hacia los campos de entrenamiento

=devuelta al lejano lugar=

Se podía ver en una taberna_burdel a una aglomeración de "empleadas" rodeando un sillón donde se podía ver a cierto joven rubio de mejillas marcadas mientras era apapachado por las "jovencitas" mientras que otras le ofrecían comida o bebida

-valla que buen lugar así debe de ser el paraíso-dijo el joven mientras abrazaba a 2 chicas que estaban a su lado

-no pero si lo quieres ver te enviaremos-dijeron 2 voces femeninas detrás del rubio lo cual lo petrifico ocasionando que perdiera el color mientras las empleadas solo veían la escena

Lentamente giro su rostro para confirmar su miedo, ya que al ver hacia atrás vio como 2 jóvenes chicas que reconoció fácilmente, una morena azabache que vestía una elegante túnica azul que tenía un escote muy amplio que llegaba hasta sus hombros a medio pecho, la segunda era pelirroja y tenía unos lentes rosados adornando su rostro blanco, vestía una blusa morada pálida que a pesar que estaba cerrada del cuello remarcaba su figura, llevaba una licra negra remarcando sus piernas y cintura, unas botas nagras que llegaban a las rodillas

Sus hermosos rostros expresaban enojo y rabia, cada una tomo un mechón de cabello rubio para empezarlo a arrastrarlo hacia afuera del "respetado entrenamiento"

Continuara…

Bien aquí esta, una nueva historia…, lo se lo se querían actualizaciones pero para defenderme diré que tuve un bloqueo creativo por culpa de este fic y he decidido sacarla a la luz… del monito, también que no abandonare las demás historias

Como siempre gracias por leer


	2. Cap 1

Renuncia de derechos; ni naruto ni magi me pertenecen, los personajes en este fic tienen sus respectivos dueños, esta historia no representa o narra ninguna historia real o verídica…

XD…

Antes que nada quisiera recordar que esta al ser mi historia, tome la libertad de modificar algunas leyes de la física de dichos mundos, del anime y mentalidades de algunos personajes…

Zafir09; en primero gracias, realmente no sabía si publicarla, y en cuanto menma y naruko, bueno me imagino que si naruto tuviera hermanos consanguíneos estos lo querían por su personalidad y camarería, y menma no es que se culpe a naruto, quizás y talvez quizás piense que fueron abandonados por su ejemplo a seguir, sobre todo si sus padres los ven como personas en lugar de lo que eran en ese tiempo, y de kushina, bueno realmente quería hacer que realmente sufra, veras cuando generalmente es estos tipos de fics en donde naruto es desplazado por sus hermanos por x motivo y él se va y luego se dan cuenta de su error estos no pasan de llantos o de enojos y culparse unos a otros del porqué, por eso decidí colocar un poco más mmm… humana por así decirlo, el dolor de kushina que al ser madre debería sentir más dolor en su perdida, con naruto es algo parecido ya que el dejo la mentalidad tradicional del cabeza hueca del canon original

Metalero Anarkista; gracias y perdón por tardar

* * *

Cap 1; el inicio de una era parte 1

La gran ciudad capital oasis Qishan un bello lugar para turistas debido a que aquí hay una celda o calabozo en donde se dice que han desaparecido 10, 000 personas, en la calle un barrio medio de dicha ciudad, se podía ver a dos jóvenes y bellas chicas arrastrando a un joven rubio, cada una de un brazo

-no lo puedo, creer te dejamos solo por un rato y tú te vas a un burdel de mala muerte-dijo la primera, la cual era pelirroja

-era un bar-dijo como si nada el joven

-naruto, que acaso no nos quieres, estabas rodeado por puras mujerzuelas, acaso te quedas con energía después de estar con nosotras toda la noche, al grado de ir a un burdel y pedir un servicio especial-ahora decía la otra chica la cual a diferencia de la primera ella era morena y su cabello azabache

-no era un burdel y no eran mujerzuelas-volvía a decir el joven

-NO LAS DEFIENDAS-gritaron al unísono las 2 féminas, indignadas

-no las defiendo, en primera era un bar y segundo eran camareras pero como no había mucha clientela me hicieron platica y cuando me di cuenta ya estaban todas, además estaba recolectando información-dijo alegremente mientras de entre sus ropas sacaba una bota (recipiente) en la cual llevaba un poco de bebida, pero antes que lograra darle un sorbo, la morena la lanzo lejos, mientras un chibi naruto intentaba ir por ella pero esto no podía avanzar debido a que una extraña cadena dorada lo sujetaba como correa ocasionando que en los azules ojos del rubio se formaran lagrimas cómicamente

-y según tu que averiguaste-dijo karin quien veía desaprobatoriamente al rubio intentando avanzar

-que en este lugar es legal la venta y compra de esclavos, si le deben a alguien rico puede tomar como esclava a cualquier mujer de tu familia, o si robas o matas, y que un tal jamil intentara mañana completar el calabozo y susto él es el único heredero de la familia que se encarga de la venta y trata de esclavos, además que un extraño gigante azul apareció en el desierto y salvo a unos esclavos, y que vieron como 2 personas escavan en una alfombra voladora-dijo naruto quien intentaba alcanzar su bebida estirando su brazo inultamente

-gigante azul, habrá sido un djinn-dijo robín quien recogió la bota y le dio un sorbo

-AHHH!..., eso es mío-dijo el rubio agitando sus brazos infantilmente

-mmm..., esta rico-dijo la azabache regalándole una sonrisa al rubio quien se puso pálido-con razón cuidas esto como si fuéramos nosotras-dijo alegre mientras le lanzaba el saco de piel a la pelirroja-karin, prueba es muy refrescante-

-haber-dijo la mencionada dándole un gran sorbo-mmm, si es rico y refrescante, que extraño me recuerda al vino de las kuja y al de venado, junto con esencia de vino del abismo, acaso las mesclas-dijo burlonamente la pelirroja-nada mal sabe realmente bien-dijo solo para empezar a avanzar y jalar a naruto de la cadena que salía de la mano-toma robin-

-gracias, mmm... sin duda sabes de bebidas naru_kun-dijo la morena viviendo mas

-sip-volvía a decir alegre la pelirroja

-ahh..., esa es mi bebida-dijo entre lloriqueos el joven de mejillas rasgadas, mientras todo el mundo que había visto "el show" tenía una gota de sudor en la nuca

=konoha=

En uno de los campos de entrenamiento se podía ver a los hijos del hokage entrenando su taijutsu férreamente, mientras menma lanzaba una serie de golpes a su compañera de entrenamiento quien bloqueaba cada golpe, rápidamente se alejó de él solo para lanzar una patada la cual le dio de lleno en el estómago lanzándolo lejos, mientras esto sucedía en el campo de entrenamiento, en un árbol cerca del área de entrenamiento, una anbu con la máscara de neko observaba

-'valla los pequeños uzumakis entrenan arduamente o es que quieren liberar la tristeza en una pelea'-pensó deprimida para alejarse del campo sin fijarse como los hijos del hokage seguían con su entrenamiento mientras naruko observaba en la dirección de por donde se fue la anbu

-valla, realmente aniki_hime tenía razón fue bueno que nos dejaran aquí como señuelo-dijo el joven dándole una sonrisa a su hermana

-cierto, buena idea que nuestros originales nos hubieran dejado para despistar-dijo alegre la chica solo para continuar con su entrenamiento, mientras tanto...

=área de entrenamiento numero 44(bosque de la muerte)=

en dicho campo donde solo los más valientes (tontos) y osados (locos) se aventuraban a entrar para entrenar, se podía ver como un par de ninjas saltaba entre las ramas de los enormes árboles y cuya identidad era ocultada por la oscuridad, mientras detrás de ellos se podía ver cómo eran perseguidos por un grupo no mayor a 15 siluetas, al llegar un prado que era iluminado por la luna llena se pudo apreciar a una chica pelirroja y aun joven azabache los cuales sin perder tiempo corrieron al centro de la llanura a esperar a sus perseguidores...

Tras una breve oportunidad de descanso aparecieron aquellos que les daban caza, los cuales consistía en una manada de mandriles más grande que un hombre, estos llevaban partes de armaduras como la coraza del pectoral, cascos y protectores samuráis y armados con ninjatos, shurikens y kunais de gran tamaño

-los humandriles del bosque de la muerte son realmente fuertes, y culpables de que bajen la mitad de participantes en los examenes chunin-dijo el joven quien no era más que menma quien en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa de emoción

-en realidad se suponía que serían un tipo de invocación pero atacaban a aliados como enemigos-dijo la joven pelirroja quien era su hermana, naruko

-no quiero clases de historia-dijo fastidiado el joven-sabes oí que también aprendieron las mañas del ero_sannin, y que cuando encuentran a una chica la manosean-dijo burlonamente mientras su hermana se estremecía y se cubría el busto mientras veía que el mandril que lideraba el grupo empezó a olfatear y como en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa boba en el primate que no inspiraba nada alárabe para ella

-maldito ero_sannin-dijo entre dientes con enojo mientras su hermano veía como esta era cubierta por un aura de muerte

Sin pensarlo más los mandriles se lanzaron sobre ellos con las espadas que llevaban, pero menma rápidamente sujeto a su hermana por la cintura y la jalo hacia el suelo junto con el mientras los mandriles lanzaban el corte sobre ellos solo para volverse a alejarse

Lentamente menma se enderezó viendo como estos se preparaban para el siguiente ataque

-oye ya terminaste-dijo una enojada naruko quien tenía una expresión que solo prometía dolor

-ahh-confundido bajo su mirada para ver como su izquierda estaba en la entrepierna de su hermana y la derecha apretando uno de sus pechos-yo...-

-baka-grito furiosa levantándose y agarrando a su hermano por los pies y empezándolo a girar solo para soltarlo en dirección de los humandriles los cuales solo pudieron ver como se abalanzaba hacia ellos

-graaaaaaaaaaah-grito el líder quien fue envestido por el azabache, quien quedo enterrado en un árbol mientras el mandril estaba clavado en el tronco

Sin esperar más los demás mandriles se abalanzaron sobre la pelirroja quien solo evadía los cortes de los ninjatos de los mandriles, pero tras una serie de sellos un enorme remolino se formó alrededor de ella enviándolos a bolar

-maldita sea menma al parecer los mandriles no fueron los únicos en aprender sus mañas-dijo enojada mientras sus atacantes caían al suelo no quemados

-ahi ahi-dijo menma al caer al suelo desde el árbol-eres muy violenta, y a naruto_baka le han de gustar las chicas tiernas y femeninas-dijo burlonamente mientras la joven se deprimía

Pero antes que pudieran relajarse vieron como de entre las ramas de los arboles cercanos aparecían más humandriles

-bien después te golpeare por bromear así, pero ahora hay que entrenar-dijo poniendo en posición de pelea la pelirroja

-sí, si lo que digas-dijo el azabache quien imitaba a su hermana y se ponía en posición de ataque mientras en sus manos se podían ver unos kunais de doble punta

Los mandriles se lanzaron sobre los jóvenes uzumakis pero estos con gran maestría evadían los ataques y los kunais que lanzaban los mandriles, lentamente fueron rodeados,

Estando a espaldas, los gemelos esposaron una sonrisa rápidamente naruko junto sus manos como si sujetara algo mientras una energía azul aparecía en estas y empezaba a tomar la forma de una esfera, mientras que su hermano con una posición de manos y gritando

\- **Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**(Jutsu: Multicolores de Sombras)-grito menma mientras alrededor de ellos aparecían copias de menma y estos se lanzaban hacia los mandriles los cuales fácilmente detenían a los clones

-lista-grito naruko mientras entre sus manos sostenía una esfera hecho con su propio chakra-tu turno-dijo poniendo la esfera (rasengan) frente a su hermano, quien poso sus manos sobre este y empezó a inyectar su propio chakra el cual ocasiono que empezara a vibrar la esfera mientras una tonalidad rojiza lo invadía...

Cuando ya no quedaba clon alguno los mandriles se abalanzaron sobre los hermanos quienes solo sonrieron mientras rápidamente lanzaron la esfera de chakra al aire y menma...

-**Doton: Suchīrubōruto no jutsu** (jutsus elemento de tierra; bóveda de acero)-grito mientras 3 paredes de una ruda roca rodeándolos serrándose entre las tres con ellos dentro

\- **Katon: Gōen Rasengan** (Elemento Fuego: Rasengan en Llamas)-dijo naruko mientras la esfera de chakra empezaba a caer y a brillar en una tonalidad rojiza pero al hacer contacto con la punta de la estructura de roca esta exploto creando una oleada de fuego quemando a los mandriles y incinerando a los más cercanos, la gran oleada de fuego se expandió en un kilómetro de radio, pero este se apagó rápidamente

Lentamente la pequeña pirámide empezó a abrirse mostrando a unos, naruko y menma completamente sudados

-baka te dije que tenías que hacerla más grande-dijo la pelirroja quien tenía una pose de indiferencia

-yo que se suponía que tenías que llenarla con tu jutsu Suiton -recrimino el azabache mientras se quitaba su gabardina para refrescarse

-hubieras echo de doble capa y esto no hubiera pasado-recrimino nuevamente naruko

-y tu si no tuvieras tanta grasa...-dijo enojado pero este se calló al instante de sentir un instinto asesino

-que dijiste onii_san-dijo la joven mientras le regalaba una sonrisa muy "tierna" al azabache

-na..nada... que la..la próxima vez seré más cuidoso-dijo un chibi menma quien solo podía temblar

-eso pensé-dijo nuevamente animada la pelirroja-(tocado) bueno al parecer esta variante es un éxito-dijo naruko quien se llevó sus manos a la nuca-sip, esta Serra una gran sorpresa para naruto_onii_sama-

-mmm..., bueno siempre y cuando lo encontremos-dijo como si nada el joven

-tú y tu pesimismo-dijo choqueada-bueno, yo sé que lo encontraremos-dijo confiada-'ya que le diré mis sentimientos, y así ser felices los dos juntos'-dijo mentalmente mientras una extraña sonrisa boba y perversa se dibujaba en su rostro

-naruko eres realmente una pervertida incestuosa, mientras que naruto_baka..., bueno él es un baka-dijo entre dientes mientras una gota bajaba por su nuca-pero bueno sin él jamás hubiéramos logrado combinar el rasengan con cualquier elemento-

=Flash Back=

En el dojo del clan uzumaki se podía ver a 2 infantes sentados en el suelo rodeados por pergaminos de colores, estos eran menma y naruko namikaze uzumaki los hijos del hokage y de la princesa de uzu, quienes intentaban cumplir la petición de su padre de completar su más letal ataque el rasengan el cual faltaba solo añadir o adaptar un elemento afín

-aaahh…, esto es estúpido no hay una forma de añadir algún elemento-grito la pequeña niña pelirroja de 7 años quien se lanzó al suelo con los brazos extendidos por la frustración

-maldito otoo_san, nos encargó esta tarea para que se fueran de luna de miel con okaa_san-grito el pequeño niña de cabellera oscura mientras lanzaba un pequeño pergamino hacia la puerta del dojo el cual fue atrapado por un joven rubio de la misma edad que los otros 2-hha…, disculpa onii_sama-grito aterrado el azabache mientras veía como su hermano tenía el pergamino a centímetros del rostro

-BAKA, por poco le pegas a NARUTO_ONII_SAMA-grito furiosa la pelirroja al ver como él rubio tenía el pergamino con una mirada deprimida

-mmm…, moldeo de chakra, guía básica-leyó el rubio mientras entraba al dojo extrañando a los otros-menma porque me lanzaste este pergamino ya lo leí-dijo como si nada el rubio quien le regreso el pergamino al azabache

-lo siento onii_san-dijo menma quien hacia una exagerada reverencia de disculpa

-naruto_onii_sama, ya leyó ese pergamino-pregunto tímidamente la pelirroja mientras en su rostro se dibujaba un sonrojo

-sí y es muy simple la explicación, en pocas palabras es la base de cualquier jutsu-dijo como si nada mientras buscaba con la mirada un pergamino

-AHHHH…-gritaron la pelirroja y el azabache al oír eso

-lo complicado de aprender es concentrarse en darle forma mientras lo canalizas-dijo mientras tomaba un pergamino amarillo y al extenderlo este estaba en blanco-verán saben que los sellos ayudan a enfocar y especificar el chakra del jutsu bien en esencia eso ya es moldeo del chakra a un nivel muy bajo, ya que para lograrlo solo se necesita es saber que los seños que te ayudaran crearlo y saberes que hacer pero en este caso no los necesitas ya que sería una técnica formada de puro chakra en el cual solo necesitas concentración y tener un dominio perfecto de este y sobre todo saber manipular tu chakra elemental, es como lo que hace azuma_sama con sus cuchillas solo que sería sin algún objeto-decía con un pincel en mano mientras pintaba algo en el pergamino

-eso ya lo sé baka, la pregunta es cómo combinarlo con el chakra normal y darle forma al mismo tiempo-grito el azabache quien señalaba acusadoramente al rubio

-menma, eres afín al doton y katon, naruko eres afín al suiton y al fuuton, también usuaria de las Chēn no chakra (cadenas de chakra) no-dijo sin prestarle a su hermano quien solo afirmo con la cabeza junto con su hermana-bueno, tenía que ver a neji me voy-dijo mientras de un brinco se levantaba y se iba corriendo

-ahhh…, no hinata me va a tomar la delantera con onii_sama-grito aterrada naruko solo para recibir un coscorrón de menma-y eso porque-

-por hentai-grito menma enojado-además naruto_baka no se daría cuenta que a hinata le gusta-dijo mientras su puño sacaba humo-solo se estaba burlando de que no podemos salir de la casa por hacer esto-dijo mientras tomaba un pergamino café que tenía el kanji de doton

Mientras que naruko deprimida enrollaba un pergamino azul, pero le llamo la atención el pergamino amarillo en donde naruto había estado garabateando según ella, pero…

-pero que es esto-dijo confundida mientras desenrollaba el pergamino-QUEEEEE!-grito asombrada la pequeña pelirroja espantando a su hermano

-que demonio te pa…-intento preguntar el azabache pero no pudo terminar su oración ya que frente a su cara fue puesto un pergamino-ahh-

-esto estaba haciendo naruto_onii_sama-dimo la niña mientras extendía el pergamino en el suelo frente a menma-y parece que podría funcionar-dijo con enormes ojos los cuales brillaban con estrellitas

-veamos, manipulación y moldeo por uzumaki naruto, ahh…, porque solo puso un apellido-dijo confundido tras empezar a leer el pergamino, solo para seguir leyendo,-teoría en equipo; si a una persona se le complica la manipulación 2 diferentes tipos de chakras al mismo tiempo o si estos carecen del suficiente entrenamiento y conocimiento, en teoría se podría ocupar un compañero o un kage kage bunshin para crear la técnica deseada-leyó confundido

-manipulación del fuuton con técnica de chakra puro (rasengan) variante 1; el sujeto A crea la base de la técnica (esfera) mientras el sujeto B inyecta el elemento fuuton y le da la forma y cuando este tenca la suficiente fuerza este deberá ser lanzado hacia el enemigo y alejarse por posible daño colateral (fig. 2)-leyó en voz alta mientras ambos niños veían la ilustración asignada la cual se podía ver una figuras en secuencia, la primera era una silueta humana con una esfera en las manos quien tenía la letra "A" en la cabeza, la segunda tenía la misma figura solo que ahora había otra silueta la cual tenía la letra "B" las manos sobre la esfera, en el tercero era la esfera con una flecha que señalaba a otra esfera solo que con una aura seguida otra flecha la cual tenía una esfera con aspas las cuales tenía líneas en forma de movimiento, la cuarta y última se podía ver como la sujeto "A" lanzaba la esfera con aspas a una silueta "C" y sobre estos un signo de interrogación-**FUUTON; RASEN SHURIKEN**= sujeto "A" chakra normal 62%, sujeto "B" chakra fuuton 38%, nota; el fuuton al ser muy fluidle puede auto fingir daño a su usuario, evítese ocupar más del 50% en la técnica, pero siempre intentando conseguir el 100%, manéjese con cuidado si sabe que puede ocasionar-termino de leer la pequeña inscripción de la figura, con unos ojos en estrellita

=15 minutos despues=

(BOOOOMM!)

En toda la aldea se podía ver como varios anbu se dirigían hacia la residencia del hokage debido a que se había originado una explosión que destruyó el dojo y jardín el cual parecía a ver sido barrenado, pero al llegar los anbu buscando al perpetrador del ataque terrorista solo encontraron a los hijos del hokage peleándose entre si

-te dije que le metiste mucho chakra fuuton por suerte no metí mucho chakra en el rasengan-dijo menma en una pose de enojo

-yo tú me decías que era muy pequeño el rasengan y que iba a ser muy pequeño-se defendió naruko quien solo lo señalaba acusadoramente mientras los anbu testigos tenían una gota en su cabeza-tenías que meter más que yo baka-decía mientras abrazaba un pergamino amarillo

=Fin Flash Back=

Recordaba menma mientras veía a su hermana con la sonrisa tonta mientras se movía como gelatina-como sea vallamos a un lago, a refrescarnos-dijo mientras se levantaba y empezaba a alejarse de su hermana

-ahhh…, hai-dijo naruko empezando a seguirlo

=Qishan-barrios pobres=

En una habitación de un hotel en las zonas pobres de Qishan se podía ver a nuestros protagonistas en una situación muy peculiar, debido a un rubio en una esquina de dicha habitación

-vamos naruto no te pongas así, no sabía que real mente era la última que te quedaba-decía karin quien abrazaba al rubio por la espalda intentando consolarlo

-si la próxima ves que vallamos traeremos más, no es así señor chopper-dijo animadamente la morena quien acariciaba el lomo de un ciervo de nariz azul, pelaje claro y que tenía unos cuernos cafés y en medio de este un curioso sombrero de copa rosa quien solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente

-vamos a cambio esta noche jugaremos hasta el amanecer-volvía a decir la pelirroja mientras mordía su lóbulo izquierdo ocasionando que el rubio se estremeciera mientras soltaba un gemido húmedo

-bueno pero antes tenemos que entrar en esa torre, dijiste que alguien tenía pensado entrar-pregunto robin quien se sacó su tunica dejando apreciar su hermoso cuerpo el cual solo era cubierto por una mini falda morada que dejaba ver las largas piernas, una blusa sin mangas a juego con el vientre destapado y un escote en uve

-porque siempre son malas con migo-dijo dramáticamente el rubio solo para recibir un par de coscorrones en la cabeza

-baka-dijeron ambas chicas con el puño levantado mientras estos sacaban humo

-pero hablando en serio cual debería ser nuestro movimiento-pregunto la pelirroja analíticamente

-bueno es sencillo entraremos esta noche a esa calabozo-dijo robin quien abrazaba al reno de nariz azul quien le lamia la cara ocasionando que esta sacara Pequeñas risitas

-pero primero hay que eliminar a…-dijo karin solo para ser interrumpida por el rubio

-en realidad no creo necesario eliminar a quien nos encontremos allí adentro-dijo rápido naruto extrañando al sus compañeras

-'acaso no los ha sentido'-pensó la pelirroja mientras veía como el rubio se recostaba en un tapete el cual serbia de cama

-'ya entiendo, sabe nos espían'-pensó robín quien veía como el rubio les sonreía animadamente

-y por cierto como piensan recompensarme por mi preciado vino-dijo naruto mientras veía como se tensaban-ya que era mi último trago, acaso es que ambas me darán de sus vinos-dijo esto insinuosa mente, solo para ver como 2 puños se acercaban a su rostro y se hundía en el…

-¡BAKA/RUBIO HENTAI!-gritaro robin y karin mientras hundían sus puños en la cara del rubio-eres un aprovechado ya te había dicho que yo te iba a recomenzar y solo con migo basta/BAKA como se te ocurre decir ese tipo de cosas frente al señor chopper le quitaras su inocencia, no me importa lo que agás con este tomate hentai o a mí pero no digas eso frente al pequeño señor chopper-volvieron a gritar ambas mientras robin le papaba las orejas al ciervo de nariz azul, pero tras 3 segundos estas reaccionaron

-como que contigo vasta e 4 ojos/como que tomate hentai-se gritaron entre si mientras una pequeña descarga salía de sus ojos y chocaban entre si

Mientras naruto saco de una mochila una pequeña esfera la cual tenía unos grabados de alas, y dentro de este había 2 pequeñas llamas, una azul oscura y la otra era amarilla con rosa, mientras en el centro ambas tenían una esfera rojiza

-'que bueno que ustedes estén bien, solo espérenme un poco más y ustedes no tendrán que preocuparse'-pensó alegre naruto mientras volvía a guardar la esfera en la mochila de la que lo había sacado-'naruko, menma'-pensó solo para acomodarse en el suelo mientras en venado se recostaba cerca de él, mientras habas veía como la pelirroja y la azabache se peleaban verbalmente

=konoha-oficina del hokage=

En la oficina del honorable hokage se podía ver a este con una botella de sake en la mano mientras podía ver una foto donde se podía ver a sus dos hijos menma y naruko, y añadido en el marco se podía ver la foto de un niño rubio de mejillas marcadas y ojos azules quien vestía una playera blanca la cual tenía un remolino rojo, el cual sonreía forzadamente...

Minato al ver la foto de su hijo perdido apretó la botella en su mano y dio un enorme trago para después golpear fuerte mente con el escritorio con la botella

-si solo me hubiera dado cuenta de cómo te lastimaba naruto, yo se mejor que nadie creerse sin padres-dijo para sí mismo mientras con su mano desocupada se cubría el rostro

-valla yo recuerdo que alguien me prometió que no volvería a lamentarse, y daría todo para corregir sus errores-dijo una voz ronca la cual el rubio hokage conocía perfectamente

-sensei ya le he dicho que no entre por la ventana-dijo el kage quien se recargo en el respalda de su asiento-y este es el único día que dejo liberar estrés-dijo mientras tomaba más sake

-no crees que deberías estar con tu esposa-dijo nuevamente la voz la cual venia de cierto hombre de cabello blanco el cual no era otro que el gama sennin jiraiya, uno de los tres sennins de konoha y sensei del actual yondaime hokage

-realmente la evito este día ya que según el genjutsu es el único día que recibe visitas de él...-dijo fríamente el namikaze-verla de esa forma, me es imposible seguir el juego, me dan ganas de liberar del genjutsu, verla en engañada me rompe el corazón-dijo deprimido el mientras sujetaba su cabeza sin ver como su sensei cambiaba su semblante a uno triste

-minato, tengo dos cosas que decirte-dijo seriamente el sennin para cambiar el ambiente de la habitación-la primera cambio la profecía de los sapos-dijo esto último llamando la atención del rubio quien lo miro seriamente esperando que siguiera hablando-"guardianes de la vida y conquistadores de calabozos guiados por la luz y la oscuridad, nueve flamas que resguardadas listas para quemar el mal, futuro rey de reyes que guiara el mundo a la paz"-tras esto dicho minato se puso a pensar-talvez habla de tus hijo minato ya que menciona luz y oscuridad lo cual se puede tomar como yin y yang posible referencia al poder del kyubi encerada en menma y naruko igual que lo de las nueve flamas, pero guardianes de la vida, se refiere a un grupo, y dudo que se refiera de los amigos de tus hijos-dijo esto último como broma

-no, pero talvez si se refieran a los jinchurikis, y conquistadores de calabozos se refiera a los bijuus como aliados, pero no entiendo lo de rey de reyes-dijo minato mientras jiraiya veía a su alumno con orgullo-y la segunda noticia-

-creo que sé dónde puede estar el causante del sufrimiento de kushina-dijo animadamente el sennin quien fue sujetado bruscamente del cuello de su ropa por minato

-sabes dónde está el desgraciado que secuestro a mi hijo-dijo violentamente mientras zarandeaba al peli blanco

-NO BAKA-grito enojado deprimiendo al rubio quien fue cubierto por una penumbra azulina-me refiero a naruto-grito esto último dejando perplejo al kage

* * *

Continuara…

Bien lo prometido es deuda y aquí el nuevo capitulo aunque claro este solo el comienzo de la historia, como siempre gracias por leer

También que a más tardar el lunes habrá actualizaciones de avengers shinobi y/o samurái dorado

Hasta la próxima…

Nota del autor; bien una duda sobre el manejo del chakra en el fic… si bien en la serie es solo una clase de chakra el cual es mesclado con el elemento, aquí no será así ya que será una especie de chakra secundario que es despertado por el primero, el normal es usado para aumentar fuerza y caminar sobre cualquier superficie así como usar las técnicas médicas mientras que los demás serán para manipular a los elementos así como ayudar a crear los elementos raiton y katon, mientras que los elementos secundarios sería una tercera especie de chakra, sería la mesclas del chakra secundario pero a un nivel más profundo casi como si fueran uno secundario natural como el mokuton o el Yōton y el Hyōton por decir algunos


	3. Cap 2

Renuncia de derechos; ni naruto ni magi me pertenecen, los personajes en este fic tienen sus respectivos dueños, esta historia no representa o narra ninguna historia real o verídica…

XD…

Antes que nada quisiera recordar que esta al ser mi historia, tome la libertad de modificar algunas leyes de la física de dichos mundos, del anime y mentalidades de algunos personajes…

Zafir09; en primero gracias, realmente no sabía si publicarla, y en cuanto menma y naruko, bueno me imagino que si naruto tuviera hermanos consanguíneos estos lo querían por su personalidad y camarería, y menma no es que se culpe a naruto, quizás y talvez quizás piense que fueron abandonados por su ejemplo a seguir, sobre todo si sus padres los ven como personas en lugar de lo que eran en ese tiempo, y de kushina, bueno realmente quería hacer que realmente sufra, veras cuando generalmente es estos tipos de fics en donde naruto es desplazado por sus hermanos por x motivo y él se va y luego se dan cuenta de su error estos no pasan de llantos o de enojos y culparse unos a otros del porqué, por eso decidí colocar un poco más mmm… humana por así decirlo, el dolor de kushina que al ser madre debería sentir más dolor en su perdida, con naruto es algo parecido ya que el dejo la mentalidad tradicional del cabeza hueca del canon original

Metalero Anarkista; gracias y perdón por tardar

* * *

Cap 2; el inicio de una era parte 2

Anteriormente en…

-creo que sé dónde puede estar el causante del sufrimiento de kushina-dijo animadamente el sennin quien fue sujetado bruscamente del cuello de su ropa por minato

-sabes dónde está el desgraciado que secuestro a mi hijo-dijo violentamente mientras zarandeaba al peli blanco

-NO BAKA-grito enojado deprimiendo al rubio quien fue cubierto por una penumbra azulina-me refiero a naruto-grito esto último dejando perplejo al kage

Continuamos…

-QUEEE!-grito asombrado el hokage al escuchar lo dicho por sus sensei, mientras zangoloteaba a este

Irritado el gama sennin le dio un coscorrón que hundió al rubio en el suelo mientras en la cabeza tenía un chichón del cual salía humo

-maldita sea contrólate-dijo calmado mientras veía como su alumno se enderezaba con su chichón en la cabeza moviéndose

-entonces sabes donde esta naruto, jiraiya_sensei-dijo ya más tranquilo el namikaze el cual solo se sentó en el sillón de la oficina

-en realidad, no-dijo como si nada mientras se acomodaba y al kage se le cayó la cabeza por la respuesta de su sensei-pero tras años de búsqueda encontré una pista-dijo alegremente como si fuera el trabajo de su vida

-…-minato lo vio con ojo entre serados en una forma acusadora, y desaprobatoria debido a tantos años de búsqueda y solo una pista

-alrededor de hace un año vieron a un joven rubio de 16 años en las costas de Taki (cascada)-dijo animadamente el peli blanco mientras minato solo se le quedo mirando

-en serio hace un año y como sabes si sigue allí o si es el, solo porque vieron a un sujeto rubio-recrimino irritado el hokage

-y cuantos rubios se parecen a ti y tiene en las mejillas 3 marcas como bigotes- volvía a hablar jiraiya animadamente-sé que posiblemente sea una coincidencia, el rumor de un rumor pero es lo mejor que tenemos en años minato, sé que es 1 a 10 000 000 las posibilidades que haiga sido naruto pero qué más podemos hacer-

-y que siguieres que haga, que valla a buscar un fantasma, porque imagino que tu planeas hacer algo mas-dijo el rubio sarcásticamente

-realmente iba a sugerir que enviaras a tus hijos, con un grupo jounin, y si estoy siguiendo la pista de akatsuki-dijo jiraiya mientras observaba a su antiguo pupilo

-quieres que envié a mis hijos a buscar a su hermano el cual desapareció después de que decidí que ellos estaban mejor preparados para ser los sucesores de los clanes que el-volvía a preguntar al peliblanco el cual solo movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa-no se quien está más loco tu por proponer eso o yo al considerarlo-

-minato piensa quien mejor para traer a naruto que sus propios hermanos los cuales adora sobre todas las cosas-defendió su punto el ganma seninn mientras minato entendía su punto

-bien a primera hora mañana saldrán, junto con kakashi y el equipo de kurenai, por cierto no sabes nada todavía de la heredera hyuga-dijo el namikaze esperanzado

-temo decirte que no, investigue en todas partes pero no hay nada, lo más seguro hinata hyuga está siendo usada para crear un nuevo clan hyuga en alguna aldea o si tenemos suerte esta con naruto-dijo neutralmente el peliblanco viendo como su estudiante bajaba su rostro por impotencia

=capital oasis/habitación del rubio=

En la ciudad se podía ver el atardecer y en dicha habitación que era iluminada por unas velas se podía ver como nuestro protagonista jugaba ajedrez con el venado mientras sus "amigas" cada una se daban la espalda

-enserio, solo por eso no se volverán a hablar-pregunto "interesado" el rubio

-así es-dijeron ambas mientras vieron al rubio pero al ver como ambas dijeron lo mismo se voltearon indignadas

-'valla genio si hace rato asta planeaban ir de compras juntas'-pensó desanimado mientras observo por la venta la cual permitía ver una luna llena, lo cual le trajo recuerdos al rubio-'me pregunto cómo estarás, no puedo evitar acordarme de ti cada vez que veo la luna, si tan solo hubiera sido fuerte en aquel entonces-pensó desanimado pero un ruido llamo su atención, el cual eran los golpeteos de la pesuña del venado frente a él llamando la atención del rubio-que-dijo mientras miraba el tablero, pero al ver como su rey estaba arrinconado este solo hizo una cosa-chopper hiciste trampa-grito eufórico mientras el venado levantaba su pata como si hiciera la V de victoria

=zona desconocida=

En un dojo al estilo tradicional japonés se podía ver como una joven de larga cabellera azulina amarada en una coleta alta, quien lanzaba golpes y patadas al aire como si estuviera un oponente frente a ella, tras dar una vuelta elegantemente esta lanzo un puñetazo al frente, mientras una onda de choque salía de este y destrozaba una pared, en la cual solo quedo un holló que daba a la calle en donde se podía ver gente caminar tranquilamente y uno que otro transeúnte se volteaba y al ver el holló en la pared, solo saludaban amablemente y la joven regresaba el saludo

la joven tenía una piel bronceada en la cual se podía ver salpicada de sudor, vestía una licra blanca que dejaba ver sus largas y bellas piernas delgadas pero firmes, su vientre descubierto en el cual se podía ver una fea cicatriz horizontal que lo atravesaba, su busto copa D era cubierta por un bra deportivo color negro el cual permitía ver la piel de su busto, sus brazos estaban al descubiertos, pero en sus muñecas se podía ver unas cicatrices y en su cintura se podía ver una Hitai-ate de color blanco con el dibujo de unas bebes

Esta se volteó hacia su derecha, y sus ojos blancos vieron a unos niños frente a ella, los niños se veían emocionados, el grupo de niños estaba conformado por 2 niños y 3 niñas, y todos vestían igual, unos shorts negros y una playera blanca con el emblema de kumo

Las 2 niñas mayores del grupo las cuales eran gemelas parecían ser una copia exacta de la mujer frente a ellas a excepción que tenían su cabello lacio y blanco su piel color canela, mientras la otra niña que era un año menor a las primeras era rubia de piel blanca con el cabello alborotado Asia abajo, mientras uno de los niños tenía la piel morena una alborotada cabellera blanca como las 2 gemelas, mientras el otro se parecía más a la niña menor

-bien niños ya vieron cómo, ahora a entrenar-dijo alegre mientras al unísono los niños hicieron una reverencia y dijeron 'hai'

La joven mujer se sentó en una banca mientras se llevaba a la boca un cigarrillo y lo prendió dándole una fuerte aspirada, esta joven era hyuga hinata maestra de Taijutsu de kumogakure y una de sus mejores kunoichis de la aldea, al sacarse el cigarro de la boca dejo escapar una pequeña nube de humo, digirió su mirada a la puerta y dijo

-darui, pasa sabes que odio cuando me vigilas-dijo estoicamente la joven, mientras la puerta se habría y entraba un joven de piel negra y cabellera corta y alborotada (canon)

-lo siento hinata pero quería saber si querías ir a…-decía el joven pero fue interrumpido por la joven peli azul

-darui ya te lo dije pudiste tomar mi virginidad pero mi corazón es impenetrable-dijo como si nada mientras, este se apeno y dirigió su mirada a los infantes que parecían no haber oído nada-y también dile a 'C' que se lleve sus flores y que si me vuelve a enviar más se las voy a meter por el culo como recordatorio-dijo mientras volvía a tomar el cigarro

-lo siento no quería hacerte enojar, y yo le diré a 'C' sobre eso, por cierto raikage_sama te solicita-dijo un poco cohibido el joven para después salir

-maldito darui ya me arruino el día-dijo para sí misma mientras se levantaba e iba hacia los niños los cuales practicaban los movimientos vistos por su mentora-pequeños, lo ciento pero Raikage_sama me habla, así que lo dejaremos por hoy y vallan a entrenar con karui_chan y samui_chan-dijo animada mientras todos los niños se detuvieron y la vieron solo para hacer una reverencia

-hai okaa_sama-dijeron un pocos tristes por no poder estar con su madre más tiempo-pero mañana nos volverás a entrenar-dijo la niña rubia mientras esperando la respuesta de su 'okaa_sama'

-veremos, siempre y cuando raikage_sama no me mande a una misión-dijo un poco trate, mientras los niños también se ponían tristes, pera después ver como los niños salían del dojo para después hacer lo mismo

=calle principal de oasis=

En la calle principal de oasis la cual conducía directo al calabozo de la cuidad se podía ver a naruto y alado de este el venado, quien veía como sus amigas caminaban frente a él sin hablarse todavía

-enserio cuando van a dejar esa actitud-dijo naruto arto de la pelea

-cuando ella se disculpe-dijeron al unísono mientras se señalaban pero al ver como hacían el mismo movimiento rápidamente desviaron su mirada, pero algo le llamo la atención al venado quien se paró, esto fue visto por la morena

-señor chopper le sucede algo-pregunto con una tierna voz contraria a la de hace unos momentos tenia

Este bajo la cabeza como si olfateara algo y empezó a caminar hasta colocarse frente a ellos, subió su mirada dejando ver unos negros orbes los cuales cambiaron de color y se volvieron verde agua, sus cuernos crecieron y se alargaron amenazadoramente, igual a su tamaño ya que se había duplicado y el grosor de sus patas, puso su cuerpo como si quisiera lanzarse a envestir algo o alguien

De entre las sombras de las esquinas de las casas aparecieron 4 sujetos encapuchados

-valla, valla, chicos miren lo que encontramos-dijo uno de ellos asiendo que los medas rieran a excepción del más grande-pero que lindas chicas-dijo mientras se descubría la cabeza mostrando a un joven castaño que tenía una cortada atravesándole el rostro

-cierto y miren traen la cena que consideradas de su parte-dijo otro el cual se quitó toda su capa mostrando como todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por vendas incluso su cara en la cual solo se podía ver sus ojos, llevaba unos pantaloncillos cortos y en su espalda una espada muy gruesa

-bien mocosos aremos esto lo más fácil del mundo-dijo otro de los sujetos el cual le lanzo 3 pares de grilletes a nuestros protagonistas-póngase esos grilletes, y obedezcan, tu renacuajo ponle esos grilletes a tus perritas, ya que a partir de ahora nos pertenecen, después póntelos y no te agás el valiente, oíste-dijo este mientras habría su capa pero sin quitarse la capucha

Naruto tomo los grilletes solo para después darse la vuelta y dar tés pasos

-vio jefe, no tenía que preocuparse por la inform... ahhh-decía el sujeto que le había aventado los grilletes pero este antes de terminar su oración callo inconsciente al suelo

Sus compañeros y el enorme sujeto vieron como una esfera metálica conformadas por unos grilletes retorcidos y comprimidos, se había incrustado en su estómago lo cual había sacado del juego, al dirigir su vista al frente solo para ver como el rubio lentamente bajaba el brazo indicando que él había sido el culpable, mientras que en su rostro se podía ver una sonrisa

-lo ciento pero nadie le habla así a mis amigas y sale vivo-dijo amenazadoramente mientras alzaba su brazo derecho en el cual portaba su guantelete, el cual brillo y salía de este una cuchilla de 40 cm de largo, poniendo su brazo izquierdo al frente como si tuviera un escudo y colocaba la cuchilla a la altura de este (pose de pelea de garo), mientras chopper en pesaba a golpetear la tierra como si fuera un toro mientras su fisonomía se volvía más musculosa y los cuerno se engrosaban

Mientras los demás delincuentes sacaban unas espadas y se ponían en guardia pero en su lugar el más grande y jefe del grupo ni se inmutó

=konoha/ 8 de la mañana=

En las calles de la aldea se podía ver a sus habitantes empezar sus jornadas laborales mientras los niños salían hacia la academia, mientras en la calle que daba hacia los campos de entrenamiento se podía ver a 2 jóvenes genins con ropas rasgadas dirigirse hacia la zona de clanes estos eran los herederos de los clanes namikaze y uzumaki

-balla, los gemelitos estuvieron divirtiéndose, eh…-dijo una voz detrás de ellos ocasionando que estos se tensaran y detuvieran-creo que a minato_sama le gustaría saberlo para que los hacienda a chunins-dijo esto último mientras posaba sus manos por los glúteos de ambos-cómbenseme en que no diga nada-dijo esto con su usual tono picaron de voz la domadora de serpientes

-amko_sensei, por favor no vuelva a hacer eso-dijo naruko quien rápidamente se había alejado de la peli morada mientras cubría sus partes íntimas y su busto como si estuviera desnuda

-hare lo que desee, Hime_sama-dijo menma en el suelo haciendo una exagerada reverencia sumiso frente a la mujer peli purpura y de chaqueta abierta

-ani_hentai-dijo su gemela mientras en su nuca bajaba una gota de sudor/versión/anime y cubría su cara de vergüenza

-anko_san, recuerde a lo que venimos-dijo una voz alado de la joven jounin, esta vestía con un traje tradicional anbu y una máscara de usagi (conejo) y una larga cabellera azabache en una coleta

-ah, hola haku_chan-saludo naruko animada mientras la anbu se quitó la máscara y mostraba su bello rostro

-hola, Naru_san, tu otto_sama te llama- dijo esta quien le regalo una sonrisa-me parece que tiene una misión para ustedes-dijo mientras se volvía a poner su máscara y desaparecía en una cortina de humo

-adiós Jūjun'na_kun-dijo anko mientras le acariciaba a menma

-baka-murmuro la rubia quien solo siguió su camino mientras le seguía

Tras un cambio de ropa y unas píldoras de soldado después

=oficina del hokage=

Se podía ver a minato detrás de su escritorio con los codos recargados en el escritorio y sus manos en el mentón, mientras frente a él se encontraban sus 2 hijos y su alumno kakashi, kurenai yuhi y sus alumnos los cuales ya eran chunins kiba inuzuka, ino yamanaka y Shino Aburame y la anbu usagi

-los mande a llamar para que revisen cierta información, en tal caso de tener éxito, tendrán que actuar-dijo serio minato mientras miraba a los presentes

-hai hokage_sama- dijeron al unísono mientras esperaban la misión-ustedes iran a las costas de Taki (cascada), a buscar indicios de unos desaparecidos de konoha de hace 9 años-al decir esto último los jounins solo asintieron, pero los tres chunins y la anbu solo veían a sus amigos, los cuales tenían una cara de estupefacción

-na..ru..to-dijeron tanto menma como naruko en shock…

Continuara…

* * *

Bien lo prometido es deuda y aquí el nuevo capítulo aunque claro este solo el comienzo de la historia, como siempre gracias por leer

También que a más tardar el siguiente viernes ya estará la actualización de samurái dorado… espero

Hasta la próxima…

Nota del autor; bien una duda sobre el manejo del chakra en el fic… si bien en la serie es solo una clase de chakra el cual es mesclado con el elemento, aquí no será así ya que será una especie de chakra secundario que es despertado por el primero, el normal es usado para aumentar fuerza y caminar sobre cualquier superficie así como usar las técnicas médicas mientras que los demás serán para manipular a los elementos así como ayudar a crear los elementos raiton y katon, mientras que los elementos secundarios sería una tercera especie de chakra, sería la mesclas del chakra secundario pero a un nivel más profundo casi como si fueran uno secundario natural como el mokuton o el Yōton y el Hyōton por decir algunos


	4. Cap 3

Renuncia de derechos; ni Naruto ni Magi me pertenecen, los personajes en este fic tienen sus respectivos dueños, esta historia no representa o narra ninguna historia real o verídica…

XD…

Antes que nada quisiera recordar que esta al ser mi historia, Me tome la libertad de modificar algunas leyes de la física de dichos mundos, del anime y mentalidades de algunos personajes…

Antes de empezar con el CAP quisiera disculparme por dejar en el abandono esta y otras historias, sin nada más que decir...

* * *

Reviews:

coronadomontes; En principio, gracias, y perdón por la larga espera, bueno en lo de las aventuras de Naruto y sus acompañantes estarán llenas de aventuras así como buenos roses Lemon (XD), y en cuanto a Hinata temo decirte que este CAP te cambiara esta perspectiva o a lo mejor te interese aún más...

; En cuando a la vida de Hinata, mmm..., si se verá en pequeños tramos y en cuanto a los bijuu's y los jiinchuriki's eso es... CONFIDENCIAL (lol)

Zafir09; Gracias y perdón por dejarlos colgados, sobre Hinata como dije arriba es CONFIDENCIAL. Pero en este CAP se aclara algo... o tal vez no, sobre las Akuma no mi, no sé si quieren díganlo y póngame cual quieren que maneje Naruto...

* * *

CAP 3; el inicio de una era parte 3

En la oficina del Hokage había un silencio sepulcral, los hijos de Minato lo veían como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza

-Otto_Sama, en serio lo encontraron-grito/pregunto la joven Naruko angustiada

=con Naruto/Capital Oasis=

Nuestro joven protagonista alzó el brazo y del guantelete dorado salió un destello purpura oscuro que cubrió completo al mismo este se volvió oscuro con una estrella dorada de 8 puntas en el dorso, los dedos se habían vuelto garras rojas y de la unión de la muñeca se formó una larga cuchilla roja y mientras con su otro brazo lo ponía de frente como si cargara un escudo

En un rápido movimiento se lanzó sobre los maleantes los cuales alzaron sus espadas al frente para poderlo apuñalar pero estos al chocar contra la rojiza hoja salieron disparadas hacia atrás, los maleantes listos paro volverlo a intentar vieron con pánico como sus armas se destrozaban

La cuchilla se guardó en su compartimento y con ambos brazos bloquearon un fuerte golpe dado por el jefe de los criminales

-Valla es la primera vez que alguien bloquea un golpe mío-dijo con burla buscando el enojo del joven rubio

-pues que extraño no golpeas tan duro-respondió Naruto viéndolo seriamente pero con una sonrisa en los labios lo cual cabreo al enorme hombre

-idiotas Vallan por las chicas-grito irritado su jefe

* * *

Sus hombres se dirigieron hacia Karin y Robín quienes seguían viendo como el enorme hombre lanzaba golpe tras golpe y Naruto los bloqueaba con habilidad y elegancia

Pero antes que llegaran con las chicas se les cruzo en su camino Chopper, quien los envistió con sus cuernos y los lanzo por los aires

-maldito venado-dijo enojado el que residió de lleno el golpe mientras se trataba de levantar inútilmente

-serás nuestra cena-grito un sujeto a su lado con dos pequeñas dagas en las manos, el reno lo noto demasiado tarde, pero la letal hoja nunca atravesado su piel

El sujeto estaba a milímetros de encajar las dagas pero unos brazos se lo impedían, estos habían brotado de su pecho sujetando a tiempo sus muñecas

-nadie toca a Chopper_chan-dijo seria Robín quien tenía los brazos cursados, el reno le dio la espalda y le dio una patada en su entrepierna haciendo que a este sé doblar de dolor mientras caía al suelo con los ojos en blanco, mientras los brazos que le habían brotaron del abdomen desaparecieron dejando en su lugar unos pétalos de cerezo

* * *

=Konoha/oficina del Hokage=

-sé que tienen preguntas, yo también pero no hay tiempo partirán lo antes posible-dijo serio Minato viendo la expresión de sus hijos-Kakashi serás el líder de la misión, quiero un informe completo de todo lo que consigan-dijo mientras tomaba un pergamino del escritorio y se lo daba al cíclope pile gris-y no llamen la atención Taki es neutral en los conflictos de los demás pero eso no quiere decir que no atacarían por una simple escusa, retírense-ordeno el Kage

-hai- dijeron todos mientras salían a excepción de 2, en la oficina solo quedaban Minato, Jiraiya y los gemelos Uzumaki_Namikase

-Otto_Sama, por favor es que Naruto ha estado en Taki todo este tiempo, ellos lo secuestraron-pregunto Menma quien a pesar de su semblante serio se notaba su preocupación

-Menma, Naruko les diré la verdad, solo irán a verificar un rumor, pero en dicha zona es extremadamente peligrosa-hablo Minato intentando que sus hijos no se hicieran ilusiones-también tomen en cuenta que paso ya 9 años y es posible que Naruto esté muerto-

-EL SIGUE VIVO-grito Naruko enojada por la poca fe de su padre

-Otto_Sama nos retiramos-dijo el Azabache del cuarto tomando a su hermana de la muñeca y jalándola, tras dejar la oficina...

-Minato trata de entenderla ella quería mucho a Naruto y oír que tú lo das por muerto estallo-dijo el sannin al ver la expresión de su alumno

-no, tiene razón debería de ser más optimista, pero imaginarme como están las cosas en la nación por no decir en el continente, se han visto fragatas enemigas en las costas e imaginarme que en las costas de Taki desde hace años ha habido secuestros para venta y compre de esclavos..., me preocupa-dijo en voz baja

-en pocas palabras tienes miedo que Naruto este de esclavo al servicio de alguna pedófilo adinerado o en un burdel de mala muerte-dijo como si nada el sannin

-no se supone que deberías de darme palabras de apoyo y no deprimirme más-reclamo el rubio Kage

-bueno es que no soy muy sentimental con otros hombres-dijo con una sonrisa Jiraiya deprimiendo aún más a Minato

* * *

=Capital Oasis=

Los pobladores de la calle principal veían con miedo desde las ventanas de sus hogares/tiendas el cómo las 2 jóvenes y un reno peleaban contra los Bandidos, mientras más adelante nuestro protagonista principal peleaba contra el enorme jefe, el cual lanzaba golpe tras golpe mientras Naruto los recibía y lanza una que otra patada asiendo retroceder a su adversario

-me sorprende que no uses tu Djinn- dijo en enorme hombre mientras sacaba una extraña espada, esta era gruesa y sin filo con varios grabados y una pequeña elise en la base de la empuñadura

-...-Naruto al ver el extraño patrón del arma y el hecho que este conociera sobre los Djinn, le llamo la atención

-si los conozco bien, mi señor tiene uno-aclaro al ver la perplejidad del rubio-vamos muéstrame su poder-grito mientras abanico la espada asiendo que los grabados se volvieran brillantes en una tonalidad azul verdosa y la elise girara provocando un mini tornado de gran fuerza que lo golpeo de lleno ocasionando que cientos cortes se hicieran presentes ocasionando que los escondidos espectadores sintieran miedo y pena por el joven rubio al recibir dicho castigo

Naruto solo podía sentir su cuerpo mallugado tras la disipación del mini tornado, fijo su vista en la extraña arma y ver como la elise que serbia de pomo parecía desprender un brillo morado oscuro

-lo siento pero...-dijo Naruto mientras levantaba su brazo enguantado mientras este volvía a brillar-si tú lo pides trataré de no matarte-el brillo bajo por todo el brazo de Naruto y como si la luz se des fragmentara mostraba el brazo completamente morado con un dorei Plateado en el brazo, por el antebrazo subían unas plaquillas circulares de color plomo cubriéndolo completamente

Su mano era mucho más grande que antes, sus dedos parecían garras metálicas rojas, en su dorso tenía el sello característico de 8 puntas, con el dedo índice apunto a su oponente mientras en un parpadeo desapareció de la vista de este

Cuando el jefe de los bandidos reaccionó solo sintió una poderosa patada en el costado izquierdo, la cual lo lanzo hacia la derecha chocando con una escalinata de piedra blanca, haciendo que pequeños fragmentos de piedra salían volando, mientras se levantaba una cortina de polvo

-vez te lo dije...-aladeaba Naruto pero este callo al ver como una cuchilla verdosa fue lanzada hacia él, este dobló su cuerpo hacia atrás dejando pasar la cuchilla, a unos metros detrás barios pilares de un negocio fueron destrozados por la cuchilla

-eres fuerte, pero no demasiado-dijo el criminal saliendo de entre los escombros-bien será entretenido arrancarte ese brazo-dijo con un tono maniaco mientras corría hacia Naruto el cual ni se inmutó

De la base de la palma de Naruto salió una cuchilla roja y con esta bloqueo la hoja de la espada rival la cual era cubierta por una fina capa verdosa haciendo que por el contacto del metal volaran las chispas

-eh, de admitir que esa arma mágica es interesante, y me gustaría tenerla pero ese núcleo de _Rukh_ oscuro me da mala espina-dijo Naruto quien con la otra mano golpeo el rostro de este provocando que sangrara de la nariz

Adolorido del rostro veía con ingenuidad su arma la cual se veía igual de siempre, extrañando por el comentario del rubio, mientras que Naruto podía ver como de cada casa, puerta y ventana salía un pequeño flujo de lo que parecían ser unos pequeños pajaritos oscuros los cuales se unían con aquella elise de la espada

-'esa cosa absorbe los _Rukh_´s oscuros de las personas'-pensó interesado Naruto–'bueno tendré que actuar antes que esa cosa se llene'-

* * *

=Con Robín y Karin/minutos antes=

Las dos bellas chicas veían la pelea de su amante con el enorme sujeto

-cuanto que Naruto termina usando su equipo completo-dijo la pelirroja quien veía como su novio/amante levantaba el brazo mientras que el guantelete brillaba

-que apuestas-pregunto interesada la joven morena quien abrazaba al reno quien veía atento con el ceño fruncido hacia la espada

-la que pierda solo lo podrá "probar" a Naruto esta noche-dijo con animada Karin quien tenía un extraño brillo en sus gafas impidiendo ver sus ojos

-echo-contesto animada Robín quien en ningún momento dejaba de ver al rubio

=Con Naruto=

Nuestro protagonista esquivaba con su cuchilla sin molestia las estocadas de su enemigo haciendo que este se enojara cada vez más

-maldito porque no atacas-decía enfurecido el enorme hombre

-Fácil ya te dije intento no matarte-dijo pero en un rápido movimiento Naruto lanzo una estocada directa al cuello pero, antes de que este fuera empalado se detuvo ocasionando que una pequeña gota de sangre saliera -bien quieres más-dijo mientras este no dejaba de temblar

Naruto apartó la cuchilla del cuello lentamente y este cayó al suelo

-Valla creó que si lo mate-comento mientras se acercaba a la espada de su adversario y con la cuchilla atravesó la pequeña elise

Al sacar la roja hoja se podía ver como en el pequeño corte se empezaba a extender una extraña decoloración roja oscura así como en el cuello del enorme sujeto, la cual en su caso parecía estar descomponiéndose la carne y piel, alzó el brazo y con el mismo destello su brazo regresó a la normalidad y se acercó a las 2 chicas y veía confundido la extraña y enorme sonrisa de Robín mientras que Karin parecía una estatua de piedra con la boca abierta

-Están bien-pregunto Naruto viendo como la chica de lentes parecía de mármol

-si estamos bien solo que ella izó algo de lo que ahora se arrepiente-dijo animada mientras se acercó a Naruto y le plantaba un beso en los labios-bien vallamos antes de que aquella mazmorra sea completada-dijo mientras empezaba a caminar con el reno a un lado

Naruto se acercó cerca de Karin, a quien cargo en su hombro como un costal

-porque siempre tienen que apostar lo mismo-pregunto Naruto haciendo que la inmóvil pelirroja reaccionara-no entiendo porque sigues apostando, hemos comprobado que tu no sirves para las apuestas me recuerdas a la _sannin_ de las babosas-regaño Naruto haciendo apenar a la Uzumaki

* * *

=Kumo=

En una de las residencias de los clanes de Kumo se podía ver a una bella chica de larga cabellera rubia la cual se encontraba amarada en una trenza, se podía ver su semi desnuda piel blanca, su única prenda era una pequeña pantaleta azul de encaje, esta buscaba una muda de ropa limpia en el enorme tiradero de su habitación, sin percatarse el como una silueta entraba en el cuarto, sigilosamente se posó por detrás de joven rubia…

Esta solo pudo sentir unas delicadas pero experimentadas manos recorrer su delgada cintura y subir hasta llegar a sus voluptuosos pechos

-AAhhhh...-esta soltó un gemido ahogado al sentir como las manos masajear y estimulaban sus rosados pezones-espera Hina...-intento hablar pero al sentir unos dientes en su cuello...-Kyaaahhh!-soltó el chillido cuando sintió una tierna mordida en su cuello

-me encanta tu voz cuando te hago sentir bien-dijo su 'atacante' de dulce voz-Yu_gi_to_chan-

-Hinata si los niños nos oyen juro que te mato-pregunto preocupada y con una ligera rubor en sus mejillas, la preocupada rubia quien como pudo se alejó de la peli azulina quien tenía puesto su traje deportivo

-descuida están con Samui, a ella le encanta cuidarlos, dime que harás esta tarde-dijo cariñosa Hinata mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama del cuarto

-pensaba en ir a pedirle una misión a Raikage_sama, por-contesto Yugito mientras se sentaba en las piernas de la oji perla quien la abrazo repagado su desnudo busto con el de la hyuga

-tengo una misión fuera del continente y quería ver si quisieras venir conmigo, ya que aparte seria nuestras segunda luna de miel-dijo Hinata quien empezaba a darle pequeños besos en el cuello de la rubia

-y A_Sama, te dio permiso de llevarme-pregunto con voz melosa por las caricias de su amada

-Él me dijo que teníamos que salir en la tarde ya que Bii_san fue por Atsui quien estaba en otra misión con Karui-dijo Hinata quien empezaba a masajear los glúteos de Yugito-y si Jiji_sama me dio permiso-dijo infantilmente esto ultimo

-en toses no seremos nosotras dos-pregunto desanimada la Nii quien en un rápido movimiento puso a la Hyuga sobre ella mientras apresurada removía su top deportivo, para regresar le el favor con sus oppais

-bueno eso no significa que no podamos divertirnos y relajarnos, es solo diplomacia que podía salir mal...-dijo despreocupada Hinata mientras se sacaba su top, para empezar una rica faena carnal, sin saber cómo esas palabras traerían consecuencias, serias consecuencias

-los niños se quedan son Karui, Samui y Omoi , mientras nosotras tenemos unas relajadas vacaciones en unas tierras exóticas-dijo Yugito divertida mientras le daba un apasionado beso en la boca mientras era correspondida por Hinata

* * *

Continuara…

* * *

Glosario:

Djinn; Genio-espíritu artificial creados por el Rukh

Dorei; placa protectora de la armadura samurái

Rukh; Fuerza/hogar del alma energía positiva creada por las emociones humanas, energía usada por los Djinn

Rukh oscuro; Energía negativa a la del Rukh normal

* * *

Bueno aquí el nuevo cap y sí estuvo un poco liviano no sé pero bueno ya que…

E de aclarar que el siguiente cap será subido en menos tiempo que este… espero XD

Y como siempre comenten


End file.
